


Warm Blood, Slow Heart

by realfunyarinpa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I firmly believe zoras have no dicks, I just felt the need to say that, I was inspired by other fics and by how cute sidon is, M/M, Sex can happen without a dick as a trans man I know this for a fact, You can fight me on that, also mute link is the best thing since sliced toast, fight me writers, this is just fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfunyarinpa/pseuds/realfunyarinpa
Summary: I know a lot about the habits of sharks and so I thought I would reflect it in a cute drabble





	Warm Blood, Slow Heart

Sidon, the dreamy Zora prince who smiled in the face of adversity, was cold.

The elders knew when they saw him all those poses and smiles were a facade for the pain he held inside. Mipha had meant so much to him, and more than anything, he wanted to find the man responsible for her demise.

So he used his goodwill and the general adoration of him by the younger Zoras to spread the word. He needed a Hylian, a champion, someone who could help him fight the divine beast. No ordinary Hylian could make it to Zora domain in the pouring rain, of course. Sidon knew this Hylian would be Link.

And it was. And he saw him.

And he had no desire to attack.

He could feel Link's heartbeat from a mile away. It was a peaceful, somber heartbeat, like the heart of a dying man. It would have made much more sense if it was accelerated, being the warm-blooded creature he was and doing so much strenuous exercise. Yet it was slow, and Link's movements were heavy in the rain. Something about him gave off an air of absolute desperation and confusion.

This was the Hylian Champion? This man with the empty blue eyes, who couldn't even remember how to speak, was supposed to be the one who had stolen his sister?

No. It could not be. This man had already died as much as Sidon had, and he deserved as much encouragement and enthusiasm and smiles as his citizens, if not more. The Hylian Champion had lost everyone he knew, after all, and didn't seem to have much more than a vague mission to show for it.

He would give him a mission, and hopefully some sense of resolution.

* * *

Cold blood or not, Sidon warmed up to Link very fast. Link found a new drive in freeing Mipha, especially after recovering his memories of Mipha's feelings for him. Sidon could see why she felt the way she did. Even though memories did not prompt his ability to speak, Link gave Sidon some of the most genuine interactions he had experienced since he was a child. 

One day, just for sport, Sidon offered to let Link ride on his back. His thighs were soft and warm and Sidon couldn't help but laugh at the awkward space in between Link's legs poking his neck.

Hylians were such a bizarre race. Their lifespans were so short, their anatomy was so fragile, and they were so, so warm. Touching the Hylian resulted in his heart racing. Was this a normal reaction to a simple touch?

Perhaps the strangest thing was the way Link... looked at him. His no longer empty eyes had a familiar look to them. He recognized that look from Mipha, back when he was a pup and she was head over heels with-

Head over heels.

Of course, it was ridiculous. Pursuing a romance while Link had such a difficult journey ahead already would only make it harder on him. Unless Sidon was thinking about it all wrong, and love would motivate Link to succeed and come home to him safe. Link, who was leaning over him, his warmth rubbing off on Sidon with a calm heartbeat pounding in the Zora's head. 

When Link kissed him, he couldn't help but smile.

 


End file.
